Similarities of the Undead
by WhatEvenIs
Summary: [Crossover with the Darren Shan Saga!]Envy and Pride!Ed are sent on a mission to investigate so called rumors of vampires along the forest. They eventually meet the halfvampire prince Darren Shan and agree to stay along for aliance reasons. They never tho


**Hiya, my second fanfiction! This is sorta like a Bluebird's Illusion thing in which Envy and Pride go on a mission. There are no pairings so far but please tell me what kind of pairings you want! Also, it's a crossover with the Darren Shan Saga but will be under Fullmetal Alchemist. But Darren and the crew won't appear until the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh come on, we all know this. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Bluebird's Illusion, or the Darren Shan Saga andI never will!**

* * *

Lust chuckled as she watched Envy and Pride walk by (She's alive in my story), it seemed that they had been inseparable since Pride was created (Sorry guys, it's not a PridexEnvy fic, just more of a brotherly relationship, although it could change if people want it to). It was certainly an entertaining if not somewhat disturbing (not to the fangirls!) scene to behold. Both boys were undeniably feminine; Pride's long blonde hair cascading down his back to the bottom of his shoulder blades, and Envy with his long, dark green, palmtree-like locks that had become to splay naturally with the help of the headband he always wore. Not only that, but their attire was not masculine to say the least. Envy was wearing his signature sleeveless halter-belly shirt with skort-like thing, fingerless gloves that reach past his wrists, and the sad excuses for shoes that looked more like socks with the heels cut out. Pride's only variation on the outfit was the fact that his gloves reached past his wrist on one and past his elbow on the other, while he appeared to be wearing ankle warmers instead of the sock-sandals. The only manly thing about their attire was that they were in all black. Not one other color seemed to appear. In fact, it seemed that Pride was the only homunculus that had a light hair color, while all the others had dark colors that minimally refracted light.

They both arrived in front of "Father", for they had been called earlier to a mission for some weird job. Most of the time, it was assassinations or murders that took in the missions, both of the candidates making good use of their swiftness and their light figures. Their main weapons were the fact that Envy could transform into anything, and just as easily make his arm into a long sword. Pride on the other hand was a special homunculus who could use alchemy (AH! I couldn't bear the thought of an Ed look-alike who can't use alchemy, so I sorta bent the rules!).Needless to say, that enabled almost any weapon Pride could desire right there, as well as provide a weapon for Envy if he needed one. Of course, Envy does not die easily anyway, so the chances of Pride having to give him a backup weapon are slim unless he wanted one to personalize the murder in anyway possible without giving themselves away.

"Father" looked down at them in the most loving way he could possibly muster; after all, they were his most helpful and trustworthy "children". Not to mention the most successful with the least amount of death occurring to themselves.

"Envy, I need you to investigate a certain place where it seems a war has been occurring. Pride, you shall accompany him to make sure that he does have reckless killing streaks again. These people may very well become important allies if someone were to ever engage battle with us. Also, they seem similar to us in ways."

_Killing sprees? _Envy thought to himself. _Oh yeah, the one time we were sent to kill that one man. It's not my fault he had backup and Pride and I ended up killing 20 people…_

FLASHBACK

_Pride and Envy are stood in the shadows of the alley only peeking out to see if their target was close by. They were sent to kill this man due to the fact that he had recently been digging deeper and deeper into the homunculi files, including on details of how to kill them. They had also caught him snooping around town in unlikely places, such as the sewers, were they once held a temporary hideout. _

_The intended the battle to be quick, both Envy and Pride rushed out; Envy in the form of a weak looking man and Pride in a trench coat and hat covering his long hair along with sun glasses to hide his distinguishable eyes (Damn that would look hot, well to me and the other Pride!Ed fangirls at least). Envy had already turned his arm into a blade and Pride had already transmuted a sword, both ready for an easy fight. One easy slash from both of them and the man's legs were chopped off on the ground, the stumps where his legs used to be pumping blood out steadily._

_He managed to mutter something undecipherable even to the homunculus' super-human hearing. Unknown to the current homunculi, the man had already drawn a transmutation circle from his own blood on the ground and had managed to successfully manage to distract the homunculi long enough by muttering nonsense. When he pressed down on the transmutation circle, a blue light (or is it supposed to be yellow?) filled the dark street and within seconds the man lay on the ground with his eyes eerily open, Pride's long sword dug deep into his heart._

_However, the man's last attempt had not gone unknown, and before the blonde homunculus could respond to the sound of approaching footsteps by transmuting another sword, a large spike of earth and concrete had pierced his stomach. At least 20 men approached, looking wearily at the scene before them. Their leader had been killed by what they neither could decide was a boy or girl. However, they thought they had made quick work of the sin. _

"_Damn," Pride muttered as he looked at the astonished spectators stoically. They could not understand why he (they had decided this now seeing that he flat chest) was till able to breathe and look so calm after that had happened. Envy however looked furious at the fact of someone harming his little brother (well, they are sorta brothers in a way)._

"_How dare you harm my Chibi-san (Pipsqueak in Japanese, and Envy's nickname for Ed in the anime and manga.)? I'll kill you all with my bare hands! (Aww, protective brother ain't he?)"_

_At least 10 of the 20 men fell right then, due to the fact that they had forgotten about Pride because of the whole ordeal of a pissed off Envy. Envy managed to kill the rest by cruelly slicing off their heads, one by one while Pride corralled them. Once Envy was mad, he wouldn't leave until he got his way. Pride had to sigh at how immature his brother was when he was mad._

END FLASHBACK (long wasn't it?)

Envy gasped as he looked at where they had to go. "Isn't this the middle of the forest? There's no life there. Why would we go there, to camp?" Envy said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"No Envy, you are there to seek the vampires." "Father" replied back. Both Envy and Pride had to resist bursting out laughing; something that stupid sounding had to be fake, right? But they didn't know how wrong they could be.


End file.
